Finally
by TheEroticFox
Summary: "Inuyasha… Kagome could feel his aura… how it radiated sadness and silently begged for forgiveness and understanding…" Will Kagome understand? Or will they finally end after 3 years of Kikyo trying to come between them? InuxKags with a hint of RokuxSango T for language! Kikyo bashing!


**A/N: **

**Hey people~ I know it's been forever since I've posted ANYTHING at all so, here's a quick one-shot. It's an Inuyasha one-shot. Total InuxKags and a hint of RokuxSango~ I think I may stick with one-shots since they are easier for me to write but I do have a Inuyasha chapter fic in the works. ****J Well, without further ado, I give you, **_**Finally**__**. **_

"How could he? How could that stupid scumbag cheat on me like that!? AND WITH HER! THAT STUPID ASS WHORE KIKYO! I gave him EVERYTHING I have! He promised he would stay true to me- love only me- be with only me!"

Kagome fumed as she remembered what she had seen not even 30 minutes ago at her soon to be ex-boyfriends apartment. Three years, to the very day, they had been together. Of all the days to cheat, why on their anniversary? Her miko energy flowed from her at the same pace of her tears, surrounding her in a barrier as her heart shattered within her chest. Why did Kikyo always have to come between her and Inuyasha? Why couldn't she just leave them alone? Every time Kikyo had made a move on Inuyasha, he had turned away from her. Why was this time different? Hell, WHY COULDN'T THAT STUPID BITCH JUST DIE!?

Kagome's energy surged as if to tell her that she could do… Kagome could kill her and no questions would be asked… Miko power can't be traced like a demon's yokai could be… She could hurt as much as she could heal… Kagome became lost in her thoughts as her power gently lulled her away from reality…

"KAGOME!," a pounding on her apartment door mixed with a familiar voice pulled Kagome out of her thoughts with a shudder, _no, I can't kill anyone no matter how much they deserve it_, "Kagome, please open the door!"

_Inuyasha…_Kagome could feel his aura… how it radiated sadness and silently begged for forgiveness and understanding…

"Kagome, you know I wouldn't cheat on you! See with your heart, not with your eyes. PLEASE KAGOME! I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh shut up, Inuyasha!," _Sango too?_, "You really think she would believe you after everything that Kikyo has said and all the lies Kikyo has fed her?," _What did her best friend mean? _

"Seriously, 'Yash," _What the hell was going on? Even Miroku was here… _"Kiki-Hoe may have finally screwed your relationship with her shit this time," Kagome moved toward the door as she heard her friends talk, needing to know what was going on.

But what she heard next made Kagome stand still once again just on the other side of the door, "I don't fucking care what the hell that stupid slut did, Kagome deserves to know the truth! I love her, and I will always love _**KAGOME, **_even if she hates me," his voice sounded so broken to Kagome's ears, "I did NOT and would NOT EVER CHEAT HER! Kikyo can rot in Hell with her STD carrying pussy for all I care! KAGOME PLEA-"

Inuyasha didn't get to finish his plea as the raven haired miko on the other side of the door abruptly threw it open and slammed her lips against the lips of the crying silver haired hanyou on the other side. Their lip lock was full of passion, love, forgiveness, and apologies. Kagome knew Inuyasha would never cheat on her.

"I love you so much, Inuyasha. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you in my life."

"Kagome…," Inuyasha leaned his forhead against hers, "I love you too. I only want you. I want you to be my mate when you're ready, no one else. Kikyo… That slut… she used her miko abilities to keep me still while she tricked you into thinking I had cheated on you. I had to stay calm so that I wouldn't be purified and I could explain what happen. I love you. I never want to lose you. I'm so sorry, Koi. You are my true love, Kagome, please believe me," his sad gold eyes bored into Kagome's as what he said sunk into her mind. His eyes held only truth and sorrow at what had happened. She could feel the same in his aura, a thing that could not lie.

"I know. I believe you, Yasha."

Relief filled Inuyasha's eyes and he held Kagome close against him, "Thank you, Kagome."

"Kagome…," Inuyasha stepped back slightly, holding Kagome's hands in his, "I love you so much, Higurashi Kagome," Inuyasha pulled a red velvet box out of the pocket of his black Tripp pants, "I wish to make you my mate, as I have told you many times before, but I don't think I can wait much longer to fully make you mine. Therfore, will you please, please, marry me and forever be my wife and mate?"

Kagome stood still and quiet in shock, staring blankly at the hanyou she has been in love with for over three years. From his lean but muscular body, to his expressive gold eyes, his cocky smirk, to his long silver hair and his hidden triangle puppy dog eyes atop his head. She loved everything about him. While he was shunned for being a _hanyou,_ a half-demon, she loved that danger in his aura, knowing that he was truly a kind person. Nobody was sweeter than her Inuyasha. Still in minor shock Kagome just nodded slowly in agreement, and with his signature that sent a flutter in her heart, Inuyasha placed a shining yellow diamond ring on a white gold band on Kagome's left ring finger. The diamond perfectly matched Inuyasha's now shining golden eyes.

"Oh. My! GOD! WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!," the sound of Sango's scream snapped Kagome out of her stupor and she once again launched herself at her new fiancée's arms.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I love you!," he caught her effortlessly and held Kagome tightly to his chest.

"Sango, love," Miroku's voice was heard, "I believe our best friends have defeated their struggles and are soon to be married."

"Say WHAT?! MARRIED!?," Sango held her forehead as the room started to spin, "Kags? And Inu? I CALL MAID-OF-," Sango's yelling was cut off by Miroku pulling her close and slamming his lips against hers. Miroku held her close as the kiss turned passionate, blocking out the world, including their staring best friends in the background.

Miroku pulled away and smiled gently, "I love you, Sango."

Sango blushed, "I love you too."

One word passed through all of their minds… _Finally_.

_Finally_, Kagome had Inuyasha to herself.

_Finally, _Inuyasha could prove himself to Kagome and that he loved only her.

_Finally,_ Miroku had told Sango how he'd felt since they were kids.

_Finally, _Sango had to the man she loves in her arms alone.

_**Finally, they could all have a happy ending. **_


End file.
